


cherish

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Dark Universe, Dark lite, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Intense, Knotting, Leashes, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milk, Nursing, Obsession, Omega Rey, Pets, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reluctant Sex, Rutting, Semi Public Sex, Sexual Breastfeeding, Virginity, a/b/o dynamics, boob play, dub con, dubcon, post partum depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: +complete+In a society where omegas are sold like pets, alpha Kylo Ren has been reluctant to take one in. But as he grows older, the pressure from society and family force him to the seedy auction bar where he finds the perfect, unbroken omega.Rey has never left the brothel where she was born and raised. By society standards, she’s basically feral. Will she succumb to Kylo or escape his possessive grasp?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, all I can say is this is way out of my comfort zone and I can’t promise regular updates. I plan to include some dubcon & a lot of smut with a thin thread of plot. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ coffeeandcigsok

_Chapter One_

The rain pours outside on Kylo Ren’s third visit to the seedy little bar in the red light district of Chandrila. It’s not the kind of place a man with a good reputation should be, but alas – he needs an omega, and this is where one finds one. He’s managed to go thirty-four years without one, but it’s time. At least, that’s what he keeps hearing.

A man in a white waiter’s jacket escorts him to a private booth that Kylo is becoming increasingly familiar with. The tiny room with a one-way mirror taking up one side of the wall, the small table and curved leather bench that hugs the back of the room. He watches as the numbers appear on the glass in front of him as bids increase. This omega is certainly not what he wants, and he turns his gaze away from the shivering, sniveling woman to signal that he’s ready for a drink. The waiter returns quickly, delivering a bottle and a tumbler, and Kylo pours himself a couple finger widths and takes a sip.

It feels as though this search will always be fruitless. He can’t describe what exactly he wants, only that once he sees it, he will feel it. His mother doesn’t understand. She wants pups, is blinded by her maternal need to caretake, even though her son long ago had grown up and left the nest. Kylo knows it’s his responsibility to make sure their line of alphas is strong, purse, carries on the family name. He feels that urge to breed, something low and dark in his stomach, something under his skin that no matter how he itches, he simply can’t scratch. Kylo sighs as the bidding reaches it’s peak and the woman is taken away.

He leans forward in he seat as another is lead out. Small, smaller than most of the omegas he’s seen on display. She crouches low, and he can see the bumps of her spine and the spindles of her ribs through her pale skin. Her dark hair is long, tangled, a mess – something inside of him suddenly longs to reach out and stroke her. He can feel her tension and distress through the glass, rolling off of her in waves. Before his brain registers that he’s done it, he’s hitting the bid button. It makes a soft ding noise each time a bid is placed, and the omega jerks her head up at the sound. Her little nose twitches, scenting, as hazel eyes flit around. The room she’s in, reflecting herself, is bright and she’s almost naked. A loose slip, dirty and stained, hangs off her slender frame.

She’s like nothing he’s ever seen before. Kylo scoots to the edge of his seat, downs the rest of his drink, and smacks the button again before another bid even comes in. He can’t put into words what he feels inside of him. The choking need to protect, to get her out of that room as her lip curls into a warning sneer. Kylo has never witnessed an omega like this – more animal than woman, a kitten that thinks it’s a lion. He hears the ding of a rival bid and hits the button again. He licks his lips and finds his feet, pacing in front of the mirror.

She stares out through her messy hair and her gaze can’t choose where to settle. He watches as she crawls towards one window, pressing a little hand to the one-way glass. Lucky bastard, he thinks of whomever is inside the room on the other side of the mirror. Her mouth pops open in surprise as she studies herself. Head cocks to the side, curious. That simple gesture makes Kylo want to cry. He smacks the button as another bid rolls in.

He will have her. He doesn’t care what cost she comes at – she will _belong_ to him.

It’s just as everyone said it would be – once he found the right omega, he would know. Its why hes waited all this time, coming back and back after each disappointing evening. Once a month, he stalks into Plutt’s and pays for a booth despite never finding a girl he wants. This one, though – his blood runs hot at the sight of her. He can only imagine what she must smell like, how ripe and delectable. He flings himself back to the table and pulls out his mobile, dialing the operator that has the information on each omega brought in.

“What is her age? Tell me everything,” Kylo demands, voice rough and rumbling. He smacks the button as another bid comes in, ignoring the numbers that flash on the mirror as they climb higher and higher.

“Age, eighteen. Blood work shows that she is an omega, mother was an omega. Virgin, pre-heat.” The clipped voice on the other end sounds almost bored. “A very pretty girl, if not a bit rough. She looks to be a popular choice.”

“What is the cost to purchase her out-right?” Kylo growls. He’s done with this game.

“Oh, I’m sure you –”

“Tell me. Now.” He’s growing irritated as he watches her circle the room, barefoot on the underlit floor. She smacks at the glass of another mirror, searching for an escape. He whines, deep in his chest, with desperation. He needs to get her out of there, away from the prying eyes of any other alpha. Needs to get his sent all over her so everyone knows precisely whom she belongs to.

The number is very high, but Kylo doesn’t so much as blink. “Fine. I’ll take her. End this.” He hands up and lifts the bottle of scotch to his lips as the END BIDS flashes on the screen. He can hear cursing from elsewhere, another room, and smirks around the bottle.

She is _his._

 

*

 

“Up on the table, girl,” Unkar barks, and Rey scrambles to comply. The room is too bright, smells sterile and prickles her nose. Clean and chemical. She kneels on the cold metal table and he gestures for her to move onto all fours. She does so, trembling.

She _hates_ the doctor. She hates coming to this little room, after being brush scrubbed raw in a little tin basin. Her skin is pink and her hair roughly combed back into a plait by Miss Phasma, who hissed threats into her ear as she ripped the comb through her wild brown hair. Miss Phasma is an alpha, big and blonde and intimidating. Rey does her best to behave well. Alpha females are rare, even more rare than an omega.

And that’s all Rey is, an omega. Basically nothing.

There are so few born anymore. Dwindling away. It’s her duty to breed more, give an alpha plenty of healthy pups. After he pays a fair price for her skin.

The door opens and Doctor Maz breezes in, trailed by a tall man in a dark suit. He looks like the men that Rey has seen come into Unkar’s before, the men that smoke cigars and drink golden liquor and buy time with the older omegas that have been discarded by their owners. If Rey isn’t good, she knows that she’ll meet the same fate. Masters are only so patient, will only put up with an omega for so long before they decide they’re unworthy of a place in his home. If she doesn’t obey, Rey will be sent back. She doesn’t know which end is the scariest.

“Good evening, Rey,” Maz says in a warm voice. She acts like she’s nice, but then she jabs Rey with a needle. Acts like a friend, then cuts open her arm to stick something inside. Maz says it’ll help, it’ll make it so she can’t have babies if something bad happens. Rey doesn’t trust the tiny beta, but she doesn’t snap at her either.

“Let’s get on with it,” Unkar grunts. His hand slides over the back of her thigh, tugging her legs further apart. She shuffled awkwardly to comply and the man steps closer. She smells a lot better than the acidic tang of cleaning products. More savory, spicy, something dark and cloying at the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat. She doesn’t want to look at him too much, it’s disrespectful. She forces her eyes straight ahead as they talk about her like she’s not even there.

“She’s healthy?” the man asks suspiciously. “She’s so thin.”

“Finding enough to go around these days is difficult,” Plutt says. There’s an awkward pause and Rey glances anxiously over her shoulder, finding the man staring hard at her handler’s gut, stretching the fabric of his grimy shirt to capacity. “I have her papers. Virgin, clean - you can scent her yourself. Never presented but her mum was an omega, and her bloodwork shows her status.”

They’re talking about her like she’s not even there, shivering and nude on the little table. Rey wishes she wasn’t here, too.

“Yes,” the man drawls. “I’d still like Doctor Kanata to perform the examination to be safe.” Rey swallows nervously - she hates exams almost as much as she hates shots.

“She’s got a birth control implant, which once her title transfers to you, can be removed,” Maz says. She taps Rey’s hip and she obediently turns over to her back. The table is ice pressing into her sharp shoulder blades. Rey draws her knees up, spread open, and blushes with shame as she realizes she can smell herself. She squeezes her eyes shut and imagines she’s anywhere else.

She hears the snap of Maz’s latex gloves, the squeeze of a lubricant tube. Someone inhales sharply and then Rey jumps with surprise when her nimble fingers push inside.

“Yes, still intact,” Maz says. She prods around her abdomen and then her fingers withdraw with a disgustingly loud squelch. Rey feels the cool liquid slide out of her and down between her butt cheeks, making her clench there, too. All she can smell is the musky warmth of her vagina, the sterile chemical clean, and then that overwhelming alpha scent beneath it all. Spicy on the roof of her mouth, clogging her throat.

“I’d like to check, for myself.” His voice is deep and Rey is helpless to argue. Even though having this strange man touch her seems repulsive, she isn’t in any position to disagree. She takes deep lungfuls of air, which does little to soothe her frazzled nerves. It smells and tastes of him, of alpha. Maz’s face is blank as she steps out of the way.

A big hand spans the width of her hip bones. Rey squeezes her eyes shut, tossing her head back. She doesn’t want to look at him. A digit, much bigger than Maz’s, slips inside of her, thick and warm. He’s searching for something and Rey hisses as he presses something inside of her. Their gazes lock as her head snaps up to glare at him - his eyes are light brown, staring intently into her own. He presses on her abdomen and something warm blooms inside of her, so different than the doctor’s prodding. Rey gasps.

He stands back and slips his finger out of her, wipes his finger on the paper towel from the dispenser beside him. There is an unacknowledged tension between them. Rey swallows weakly.

She shuts her thighs and resists the very strong urge to cover her nudity. There’s no point - this man is here to buy her. He can do whatever he wants to her once the money is in Unkar’s greedy little hands. She’s nothing more than a pet in this world, and she was born to obey.

And it’s worse than that - when Rey does go into heat, she’ll want him to do it. Rey will go crazy with the need to be filled with his cum. To breed for him. Like a good little omega, no better than a broodmare. She’s heard the other girls talk about it, she’s heard their wails of pleasure through the thin walls as alpha after alpha pay for their turn. And the omegas, they’re helpless. They’re completely out of their minds with lust. It happens to all of them, eventually.

The shame of it makes her quiver and blush whenever she thinks of it. What it’ll be like when it’s _her_ turn.

“I’ll take her.”

She glances up nervously. Up and up, he’s so tall. He wears his dark hair long, slightly wavy. His eyes are light, toasted brown, set deep in a pale face. She look away quickly before anyone can catch her.

“Wonderful. We’ll go to my office while she gets prepared.” Unkar opens the door and they sweep out, leaving her alone with the tiny doctor.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Maz helps her sit up and must not notice that she’s trembling from head to toe. She grabs the grubby old dress Rey had been wearing and she stands, fitting her arms in the sleeves and tugging it over her head. She has no idea what to expect. Every master is different, with expectations and wants that vary wildly from alpha to alpha. He could be mean, or violent, or a drunk. He could force himself on her every night until her belly grows round and heavy with a pup. He could lock her in a cellar and never let her see the light of day.

The girls that worked on their back for Plutt have wild stories, each worse than the next. Paige is the only kind one, telling a story of how her master had been kind and treated her well, gentle when she was first brought home. But he died, so she was forced to come work for Plutt or starve out on the streets. Or worse, go into heat unprotected on her own, and be torn apart by any alpha is smelling range.

“That’s one word for it.” Rey smooths a hand over the worn-thin material of her used-to-be-white dress. She doesn’t own any shoes. She has never left Plutt’s before.

“Just remember, the quicker you learn the rules and the better you follow them, the more favor your master will show you.” Maz pats her hand and leads her to the main floor. There are no customers around, probably due to her special circumstance. The man is probably spending a lot of money for her. She’s rare.

Rey’s friends are lined up waiting for her. Paige kisses her cheek and tells her to get word back if she can. It reminds her that she’s going away forever. That she may never see them again. Tears sting hotly at her eyes and she doesn’t fight them. She’s sad, this is scary. A girl can only be so strong. Phasma even looks somewhat softer as she pats the top of her head. She has grown up here. Born from an omega whore, raised by omega whores. Bought and paid for her innocence. To be used up until there’s nothing left, just an old, broken down shell of a person, less than a rag doll. Then she might come back to Unkar Plutt and see her friends again.

The man and Unkar come out of his office and the firelight crackles golden, playing over his features. She stares now, surrounded by her friends, but his face is impassive. His features are unique, but what stands out is a long scar that starts above his eyebrow and cuts downward. He must be a strong alpha to receive a wound like that, a good fighter.

A strip of crimson leather hangs from one of his big hands. Rey eyes it, and him, anxiously.

“Be good, girl.” Plutt sucks on his cigar and doesn’t even look at her. The other man steps closer, too close, much closer than Rey is accustomed to. She leans back from him, wary.

“Rey,” he says in a quiet voice. “Lift your hair.” Her hands lift before she’s even conscious of it, some ancient part of her DNA obeying the command of her superior. Its never felt so strong. He loops the leather around her neck, notching the buckle shut. Snug but not too tight. It itches, the unfamiliar weight is uncomfortable, it smells new. She hates it.

“I’m Kylo Ren. I’m your master now.” One of his long fingers traces the leather then tips her chin up so that their eyes meet. She trembles, nervous and afraid, of her fate with this strange new man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little getting to know you...

Kylo relaxes, fractionally, once the collar is secure around the slender column of her throat. Up close, the connection he felt instantly upon witnessing her in the auction room increases ten-fold; every piece of him calls to her. It will take time, once they’re mated, to feel the true depth of it. Kylo finds where he was once reluctant, he is now eager. He wants to feel her emotions. Wants to understand the confused trepidation on her fine features.

 

In his hands, she is as small as a doll. Kylo could snap her neck with his bare hands. It makes him puff up with pride, as well as want to protect her that much more. She nods a tearful farewell to the omega whores before he nudges her towards the door. His driver is waiting, sleek black town car with dark tinted windows, splashing through the murky puddles that reflect neon glowing signs. As Kylo steps onto the wet sidewalk, turning the collar of his dark coat up against the wind, his omega hesitates.

 

“What is it, little one?” he asks, reaching a hand to her. She stares at it before glancing up to him and quickly away again, back to the ground. Then he notices - she doesn’t have shoes. Her pale toes curl into her soles. It’s the last dregs of winter and she’s never needed shoes because she’s never left the brothel before.

 

“Of course,” Kylo murmurs, and scoops her up, knees over one arm and her back braced in the other. Instantly, she’s squirming away, trying to get down. “Still, Rey. Let me carry you.” She eyes him warily as her limbs go quiet, obeying him as any omega would, but certainly not happy about it. His driver hops out and quickly swings open the door, and Kylo gracefully slides them both inside.

 

It’s warm, and holding her feels so _right._ She smells of soap and that sweet, sugary scent all omegas carry. Except on Rey it’s infinitely more appealing. Confectionary, like baking cookies or cakes, delicious treats. He inhales deeply as the scent fills the car, overwhelming, making his cock twitch in anticipation.

 

Rey presses herself into the opposite door, putting as much distance as she can between them. It’s as if she’s terrified of him, and she doesn’t even _know_ him. Kylo tries not to smirk at her useless defenses. She is _his_ now, he is her _master_. Nothing will keep him from getting what is his.

 

“You’re very nervous,” Kylo comments lightly, crossing one leg over the other as the car begins to pull off down the rough stretch of road. Rey makes a startled noise and braces herself with both hands as they rock over a pothole.

 

“I’ve never been in a car,” she says in a small voice. “I’ve seen them out the window but...” Rey shakes her head and forces her back to press against the soft leather seat, taking a deep breath. She licks her lips, hazel eyes flashing towards me. “I’ve never done a lot of things.”

 

Kylo _knows_. He can still feel how tight she was, the thin membrane still intact just inside of her. How her channel barely gave way to allow his finger entrance. Omegas are built to take omega cock, which is bigger than the average. He knows once she’s in heat, her slick and ripened body will be more willing to accept him, hormones will make her _crave_ him. Kylo is pleased that his pet will be a virgin to both heats and men. She will belong to him in every way a woman can belong to a man, an omega to an alpha.

 

“I can show you everything, Rey. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” He reaches for her hand - ignoring how she snatches it away - and tugs it from her chest. He can’t get over how tiny she feels. He could break her hand if he just held it too tightly, it seems. He lifts her knuckles to his lips and brushes a kiss there, thinking of the little bones and delicate tendons and muscle, veins pumping her sweet blood to each appendage.

 

“I’m hungry,” Rey says. He hears the uncertainty in her voice, like she’s nervous to say it, frightened of his reaction. Kylo resists a growl - what has made her so skittish? What did they do to her back at Plutt’s?

 

In response, he kisses the back of her hand and releases it. “I can feed you at home.”

 

“Where is home?”

 

“A ways across town. I live in a big house, with property. You can go for walks, every day if you wish. I think you’ll like it.” He thinks of pups then, filling her belly and their house with a big litter of pups. Children that will look like both of them, strong alphas, boys that will protect their mother and that he will mold into proper, powerful men. His dick strains against his slacks greedily. Kylo has never felt these instincts so strongly before. It’s a heady thing.

 

“By myself?” she asks, distrustful. 

 

“Eventually.” Kylo imagines her belly swollen, summertime, that’s when she’ll be allowed out by herself. When they’re mated, when he can feel her through their bond, he’ll let her out alone.

 

Until then, he’s got half a mind to lock her in the bedroom, naked and waiting for his knot. Kylo smirks and adjusts himself as she glares at him.

 

“I snore,” Rey tells him. Kylo frowns, not getting her point. “And - and I’m terrible at nest making. I can’t cook or clean - I’m really useless.” She wrings her hands anxiously, still on the edge of her seat as they cruise through town. Kylo frowns. “I know most omegas know all that junk by now but, I - no one taught me.”

 

“It’s fine, little one.” Kylo softens, scenting her distress. He wishes she would let him pull her in to his chest, let him purr against her to soothe all these worries. But she’s too _scared_ if him, intimidated likely by his size and strength and scent. Soon, she will go into heat. Soon, she will be climbing him like a favorite tree, begging him for everything -harder, deeper, taking everything he gives her with a whimper for _more_. He prays the heat comes quickly. Being around an alpha should trigger it, and Kylo has never been famous for his patience.

 

“I can teach you. I can show you how I prefer things, so you can learn the right way the first time.” His grin is genuine, finding the idea more than agreeable, and Rey huffs an irritated noise and folds her arms over her chest, turning her gaze out the darkened window. 

 

 _Soon,_ he thinks, watching the lights play over her freckled nose and cheeks, _soon you won’t be able to get enough of me, little one. Soon enough, I will possess you in ways that haven’t even been invented yet_.

 

*

 

Rey has never seen such a huge home with so little people. She lets him carry her inside, favoring it to letting her feet freeze off, but only just. She wiggles out of his arms as soon as they’re through the threshold, dropping onto shiny hardwood and hugging her arms around her body. 

 

He’s rich. She knew he has to be, to afford her, but this is more than her wild imagination could have conjured. Waist high paneling and rich emerald wallpaper striped with gold. A grand stairway leading up to another floor, rooms branching off. Easy to hide, easy to slip off. She chews her lip as she spins slowly, taking it in. 

 

“I’d like to get you out of that ... dress,” Kylo says, arching an eyebrow at the flimsy material. “But you said you’re hungry, so let’s remedy that first.” He cuffs her wrist, fingers doubling over the skinny limb, tugging her down the hallway and into the large kitchen. He doesn’t miss the look of awe that crosses her face, how her eyes light upon the bowl of fruit on the kitchen island or the many cabinets and matching stainless appliances.

 

“All this is for _you_?” Rey asks. She’s never seen such a clean kitchen. Back at Plutt’s, a fine layer of grease covered everything and there were locks on the pantry and fridge. How many long days had she spent, clawing at padlocks and clutching her growling belly? There are so many they bleed into each other like a long, endless nightmare. Food was a reward. Rey wasn’t well behaved enough to get it frequently. Enough to survive, as Plutt knew her skin would fetch a pretty penny eventually. But keeping her small and scrawny would prolong it. Raise the bids when she eventually came to heat age. Older virgin omegas were so rare.

 

“For us, Rey. Anything you want. Whenever you want.” Kylo sidles behind her as she snatches an apple from the wooden bowl. Her teeth sink through the skin, juice flooding over her tongue, as Kylo presses against her back. His nose tickles over her neck, pushing her braid over one shoulder as he smells her. Rey chews, enjoying the fruit, letting him be close for now.

 

She would let him do an awful lot more if it meant she could eat as often as she pleases.

 

The apple disappears quickly into her stomach and she holds onto the core, unsure, as Kylo’s hands circle her waist. She can smell how happy he is - feels his man parts pressing into her bottom - and jerks out of his reach suddenly. He glares, warm brown gaze narrowing, as she saunters further away.

 

“Where do I sleep?” she asks curiously. She’ll memorize the route and sneak down later to feast without him hovering.

 

“This way, little one.” He leads her down the hall and up the stairs. There are a few pieces of art - real art, not just naked ladies with breasts falling out of ripped bodices on beaches like at the brothel - hanging as they climb, and Rey wishes she could stop and stare. _You live here now, idiot. You can look later,_ she chides herself, and quickly catches up to the landing where Kylo waits.

 

He is handsome. Rey can’t deny that - even with his scar, there’s something attractive about his features that makes her want to continue looking, even though she knows better. His tousled dark waves, long nose above full lips. Deep set eyes the color of good coffee. He’s so large, and she knows he’s likely well built beneath his jacket. Alphas usually are. It’s in their DNA, just like her pre-disposition to be smaller, more delicate. Complimentary to alphas.

 

Kylo pushes open a door and motions her inside. It reeks of him, alpha - spicy and sharp, dark and musky. There’s a giant bed with dark bedding, twin bedside tables bracketing it. High windows with heavy curtains drawn shut. On the left side of the bed, a thick red omega bed, with matching blanket. 

 

“I have a nesting room, but want you close until we’ve mated,” Kylo says. He motions to the antique armoire before crossing the room to it. He slides open a drawer and Rey tiptoes closer to peer at the contents. “Let’s get you into a nightgown. Are you tired?”

 

Rey leans forward and sniffs at the fabric. Soft natural fibers. She nods and Kylo slips one from the drawer before shutting it. Rey scrambles out of her dirty old dress, letting it pool on the floor. 

 

“Arms up,” Kylo instructs. Rey wants to roll her eyes - she’s not a child, she can dress herself. But still, her master guides her arms into sleeves and her head through the neck hole, and the softest material she’s ever felt drops over the rest of her thin body. Dark green and gold checked flannel with a high collar, loose enough to conceal the shape of her. Rey is surprised but a bit relieved, too. She had been imagining the little nighties some of the omegas wore at the brothel. This is much better.

 

She’s tired but on edge as Kylo guides her to the omega bed beside his own. Rey doesn’t care for the store smell but flops down, sinking into the fleece material with a little sigh. She twists around, pulling and pushing it into shape - Rey isn’t even sure _why_ she does but something inside of her insists on getting it just right - before she pulls the loose scarlet blanket over her shoulder and lays her head down. It’s infinitely more comfortable than her cot back home. 

 

Kylo watches the whole time, before squatting down to brush loose hair off her face. “Good girl, Rey. You’re natural.” She wants to snap at his hand but she doesn’t, settling for blinking at this big, strange man that owns her now. His kindness is confusing, and she half suspects he’ll drag her into his bed later that night to break her in. “Get some rest, little one.” He smiles softly and stands. She closes her eyes and listens to him move around the room, slide of clothes as he changes and prepares himself for bed.

 

She’s too old to hope that he will be different than the stories she’s heard from other omegas. Uneasy, she slips off to sleep, a knot of dread pulsing in her belly.

 

*

 

When she wakes, its with a blistering fever and aching throat. Her master is growling above her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next time, find out how much Rey hates her first heat ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw - serious dub con because feral Rey don’t want no pups yet

In his dream, he’s chasing her. Its one of those dreams where he’s not fast enough, his limbs won’t work as he pushes them to. It’s a sunny day and she’s just ahead of him in some unknown meadow, giggling as his fingers reach towards her, scraping the back of her dress, but not close enough to reach. It’s infuriating and Kylo growls as he swipes for her and misses again.

 

Rey turns to shoot him a wicked grin over her shoulder. Her heavy dark locks swing over her shoulder and the scent that wafts off her, when he’s close enough, is intoxicating. Kylo growls as he almost touches her, that scent overwhelms him. He pushes his legs to work faster, move him closer, but it’s like running through mud or waist high water. It won’t work.

 

“Alpha,” Rey purrs as she lets him get close enough to smell before dashing off again. He huffs impatiently as he wades through the tall grass, snarling in frustration. If only she would slow down, come a little bit closer, he could finally reach her. Roll his face in her throat and cover himself in the delicious smell coming from her. She darts around a willow tree, and Kylo swipes the skinny, swaying branches out of his face as he follows.

 

She backs up, pressing her back into the rough bark, as Kylo stalks closer. His prey, at last, in his sights. Grinning like the cat that has caught the canary, he steps closer, closer, until he can cage her in between his muscular arms and lean in to pull in a deep lungful of her intoxicating scent.

 

“You’ve caught me,” she whispers, tipping her pointed chin up, hazel eyes lighting upon his face. “What will you do with me?”

 

“Everything,” Kylo growls, before his mouth descends upon her.

 

Too quickly, he wakes with a start in the darkness of his bedroom, instantly yearning for the sunshine dream and Rey, soft and teasing, from within in. Kylo pants, surprised that he’s covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and glances towards his nightstand. It’s barely five AM, he should sleep in – he’s taken time off to help his omega adjust to the new life they’re starting together. Rolling onto his side, he squints in the murky darkness to find Rey on her omega bed.

 

That’s when he realizes something isn’t right.

 

She’s curled up in a ball, whimpering as she sleeps. Sweat beads her hairline, and Kylo fumbles for the switch to the bedside lamp. When he flips it on, he can see the dark outline on the back of her nightgown from sweat. Her face is crumpled up in distress, and she scratches absently at her throat. He takes a few deep breaths, disbelieving of what is happening right in front of him – but the smell, the fucking smell coming off her sweet little body is impossible to deny.

 

His omega is in heat. And he’s not prepared.

 

Kylo growls low in his throat and tries to breathe. He’s not prepared. He hasn’t fixed any meals for the next few days, he hasn’t taken out her birth control implant. He had wanted to take her shopping, for proper clothes and shoes and a coat, soft things to add to her nest, groceries that she might enjoy. But there isn’t any time now, and he throws back the blankets with another irritated – yet anticipatory – growl as Rey slowly lifts her head.

 

“Kylo?” she asks, soft voice thick and slow like honey.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he mumbles as he crouches down and scoops her up. She’s so thin, she weighs nothing in his strong arms as he slides her onto the bed as gently as he can. “Everything is going to be ok.”

 

“My throat,” she mumbles, one little hand lifting to touch the inflamed flesh. She scratches at it, and Kylo feels his panic bleeding into something protective, something nurturing. He can’t do the things he wanted but he can do this, he can soothe her confusion and worry until it’s time for them to mate. He crawls over her, nosing under her chin, inhaling the heat rolling off her in waves. It happened so fast, it’s come on so strong. With a warmth filling his chest, he licks a hot stripe over her mating gland and Rey shivers violently.

 

“Does that help?” he asks, and she nods slowly as their eyes meet. Kylo leans down to do it again, laving his tongue over the over-sensitized flesh again and again. He purrs, some ancient part of his biology telling him to, and Rey goes slack under him. She’s sweat through her nightgown and he wants to take it off her, see the pale flesh beneath, touch her. He reaches for the hem and drags it up over her knees and thighs. Rey makes a strangled noise of surprise and kicks his hand away, glaring at him.

 

“Don’t do that –” she whines.

 

“Honey, I have to undress you,” Kylo says, trying his best to sound calm and patient and in control. Half of him just wants to rip it off her slender body, roll her onto her belly and split her in half with his hard and aching cock. But he wants their relationship to be a pleasant one, not borne of fear or hate. He doesn’t want to hurt her, but he will have what is his.

 

Her first heat. Her first mating. His heart swells with happiness as he looms over her on the big bed, despite how fearful and mistrusting her eyes are. Hazel shimmering with tears, round and frightened. Kylo ducks his head to nibble at her throat and she goes into that relaxed, submissive state again, whimpering quietly but no longer protesting as he tries to lift her nightgown off her again.

 

“Does it hurt?” Kylo asks, sliding his big palm between her hipbones. Rey nods, pressing his hand down – her skin is all but scalding as he touches her. Free hand still trying to encourage her out of her nightgown, Kylo makes shushing noises of encouragement until he’s sliding her arms free and pulling the collar over her head. She shivers as the air hits her body, flushed and dewy with sweat. She’s burning up, so hot she might as well sizzle. Kylo takes a deep, greedy breath at the sight of her pebbled nipples and the trembling expanse of her virgin body. “I can make it feel better, omega.”

 

“N-no,” Rey says, shaking her head. The tears fall freely as her breath hitches. “I don’t want pups, I’m not ready.”

 

“No pups this time, little one,” Kylo promises, dropping a soft peck to her freckled nose. He can be gentle, she needs him to be gentle despite his alpha instincts insisting that she’s slick and ready for him, that he needs simply to take what belongs to him. He shoves his face in the crook of her neck again, smelling the powerful scent of her sweet omega heat, and groans. Why did he want one that wasn’t submissive and already broken? Why did he want this feral little girl?

 

She trembles beneath him as he slides big palms over her overheated flesh and wiggles like she’s trying to get away. Kylo rumbles a deep purr that lulls her into a quiet, if not submissive, state. She stills, though her wide, frightened eyes never leave him. 

 

“Let your master take care of you, omega. Will you do that?” Kylo asks softly.

 

“I’ll try,” Rey murmurs. He nods; it’s good enough.

 

He dips down and licks down her chest to her breasts. She’s so scrawny but they sit like dollops of sweet cream above her ribs, nipples pebbles into tight peaks. He captures one between his full lips. She tastes better than she smells, it’s so much, and his already engorged cock throbs with need. He _has_ to do this properly, make sure she’s ready for him, work her up to a fevered pitch. Kylo doesn’t _want_ to hurt her, but his patience wears thin as she arches and squirms beneath him. Kylo can’t tell if she’s trying to get closer or further away from him.

 

He kisses further down her concave belly to the thatch of hair between her legs. Her sweet scent is fully concentrated here, a sensual perfume that makes his stomach clench and his dick twitch. Kylo bums as he noses through the hair and shoulders her thighs open. 

 

“Please,” Rey whimpers, gasping little pants of need as he stares at the swollen, glistening folds of her sex. The only person aside from him that has touched her here is Doctor Kanata. The notion is dizzying. She is _his_.

 

He presses his face into her center. Eyes fluttering shut at the divine scent, the searing heat radiating from her. His tongue snakes out to lap at her carefully. As soon as his tongue bushes her swollen clit, Rey keens loudly and tries to shut her legs, hips twisting away from him. “Be still, omega,” he commands, but Rey either didn’t hear him or doesn’t care - she tries to flip onto her belly and crawl away from him. It’s ridiculous, her sweat-slick, naked body that shakes with a need only he can fulfill, trying to get _away_ from him.

 

Kylo grows irritated, impatient. One hand wraps around her ankle and Rey freezes, swinging her gaze over her shoulder and leveling him with a look so hateful, so scared, that it makes his heart clench. He tugs gently and she _hisses_ at him.

 

His answering growl is one of dominance and authority. Kylo has no thread of patience left. She moans and her body convulses as a cramp rocks through her, and he uses the distraction to pull her flat on her belly and drape the bulk of his weight over her narrow back. “Submit, omega,” he breathes out hoarsely as his cock grinds into her bottom. Rey whines, a pitiful noise, as his jaw drops in pleasure. 

 

He’s never had an omega in heat before. The hormones released in his brain urge him to mate, protect, possess her at all costs. He shivers as their bodies move together, Rey trying to get away while he pins her in place.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kylo grits out between clenched teeth, “but I will have you, Rey. Submit.”

 

She sniffles and stills at the command in his voice. Kylo yanks down his underwear, kicking them off and away. His cock rests heavy, hot in the cleft of her ass cheeks, weeping pre-cum. 

 

“It’s so much better when you listen,” Kylo says. He yanks one of her knees up and out, opening her up to his hands and gaze. Slick slides out of her, shiny wet, and he growls as her hips twitch. “Stay still and let me help you.”

 

Rey stills. Kylo squeezes the base of his thick cock and angles his hips to guide inside. The resistance gives against a sharp thrust, and he leans over to capture her throat in his teeth. Her gland pulses between his teeth and he can feel the rapid beating of her heart there, thudding quickly against his lips. He hums, deep and gravelly as he sheaths himself in her scalding, slick, _tight_ channel.

 

“Fuck,” he grunts as his eyes slide shut against the overbearing sensation. It feels like home, of home were heaven. Her body is his temple to worship, and he reverently slides as deeply as he can. She pulses around him there, too; buried deep inside her can feel her heartbeat.

 

Rey. His omega. He chuffs and withdraws only to slide back in, purring in pleasure against her gland. She is still and quiet, save for her pants, as slick gushes around his length. Does she enjoy it as he does? Does she wonder how they fill the meaningless hours of the day with anything else? Kylo pants and drives into her again. He won’t last long, not this first time. He can already feel blood rushing to his knot, making him swell.

 

As if she feels it too, Rey scrambles into motion, arching against him. “No pups,” she gasps, and Kylo leans more of his weight on her to keep her in place.

 

“You’ll take my pups,” Kylo spits in frustration. “You’ll take my pups and everything I give you, omega. And you’ll be fucking happy.” He pumps into her more steadily, and she moans out, half turned on her side. Kylo pulls back to examine her flushed, sweaty face. Wisps of hair cling to her forehead and her eyes are glassy, hazy. “Does it feel good?”

 

She shakes her head no but moans out a wanton _yes_ before biting her lip and letting her head loll back. “Doesn’t your alpha give you what you need, pet?” Rough slams bring his pelvis against the round globes of her ass and Rey whines out, needy.

 

“Yes, alpha,” she murmurs.

 

“Cum for me, omega. Obey your master.” He slips a hand under her, strumming and rolling her clit like an olive drowning in oil. Rey bares her little, perfect teeth and hisses as he brings her closer to her peak. She must cross first, she must surrender to the pleasure and relief that only he can give her. Kylo watches as emotions war across her pretty, fine features - pleasure and fear, desperation and need - until he feels her delicate muscles inside fluttering along his length, clamping down on him so hard it makes his eyes cross. 

 

Blood swells to his knot and he shoves his hips forward, as deep as he can get, as it pops and he explodes inside of her. Wave after wave slides down his spine, and he cums deeply, excessively, inside of her tight cunt. Rey wails, lashing out and struggling to get away from him as hands grapple over her sweaty skin to hold her down. Annoyed, despite the sensations coursing through him, Kylo hauls her to his chest and bites down on her mating gland, ripping through salty skin to mark her as his own.

 

His vision whites out as he grunts into her, blood staining his mouth and chin as she whimpers. It is done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it up kylo

The feelings that flood her are not her own; relief, satisfaction, pleasure. She trembles, horrified, beneath his teeth and weight as another splash of cum fills her cunt, and Rey feels a fresh wave of tears leaking from her eyes.

 

She’s his now. In every sense that an omega can be, she is _his_.

 

Rey goes limp in his embrace and rubs her face into the soft sheets. Its comforting, and she fights her instincts to try and crawl off him. It’s useless, it would only hurt her more. His knot is firmly inflated, locking them together, teeth imbedded in her throat like an overgrown tick. She can almost taste his happiness as he wraps around her and curls them on their sides. His tongue laps at her wound as he purrs. It’s relaxing, she hates it.

 

She hates him.

 

Too soon, she’ll be full of pups and he’ll have that over her head too. Rey has known for a long time that her future wouldn’t favor her, wouldn’t be like her longing daydreams. She wishes she was a beta, born plain and without the animal urges that seal her fate. If she were a beta, she could marry for love. She could have babies with a kind man that wouldn’t have to buy her from a seedy skin trader. Rey would have been free to make choices, get an education, be a real person.

 

All she is now is Master Kylo’s plaything. A pet that bears him big strong alpha pups, a pet that raises them while he goes about his life untouched.

 

Oh, there’s always the stories of masters that fall in love with their pets. Doting on them, spoiling them. But at the end of the day, they’re still just a pet. A commodity. Something that can be thrown away.

 

At least the mating - so early, it’s almost unheard of - ensures that he’ll be stuck with her the rest of his life. Haunted by her feelings, a ghost of sadness and hatred. They say that mating protects an omega, makes it so the alpha can sense any trouble, keep them safe. But Rey likes the idea of being able to taunt him later, when he undoubtedly tires of her. Kylo can throw her away but their bond is forever. She can make him miserable.

 

“I need to order a delivery,” Kylo murmurs into her hair. “I didn’t expect your heat to come on so strong, so quickly.”

 

Rey doesn’t respond.

 

“Are you sore, little one? Does it hurt?” Kylo’s voice is gentle despite the fact that he’s locked inside of her, pulsing hot and heavy inside of her channel. It feels strange, but it chases away the cramps. Curiosity prickles her scalp and she realizes it belongs to him, not her. She frowns and rubs her face into the sheets.

 

“Of course it hurts. What do you care?” she snaps. Her annoyance is sharp and she holds onto it. At least she knows it’s her own feeling.

 

“I care, Rey. You know what happens when you go into heat. You need this,” he adds, thrusting gently as though to remind her. Like she could forget.

 

“I never asked for this,” Rey grumbles.

 

“Neither did I.” Kylo pets her hair and sighs, purring against her back. Rey hates how her eyelids grow heavy. How her muscles loosen, tension leaking away. She hates everything as she falls asleep in the prison of his embrace, feelings tangled with his smug satisfaction.

 

——

 

When Rey wakes again, Kylo is fucking her. She’s surprised by the moan that she calls out, the blazing heat of her body, the way he’s being gentle, rocking into her like she could break.

 

“Good girl,” he groans, feeling her come to consciousness under him. “Pretty little pet, taking it so well.”

 

“Get off me,” she says weakly.

 

“You were whining in your sleep. Scratching that pretty little throat. You needed me. An alphas duty is to take care of his omega.” Kylo snaps his hips against her. At least she’s on her back this time. It makes her feel more human, less of an animal, than when she’s on all fours. Kylo squeezes one of her breasts, nipple spiking to attention in his palm. Pleasure zings from the point to her clit, making her clench around his cock. “You like that, don’t you?”

 

“No,” Rey growls, petulant. She can feel how amused he is, how her body betrays her. Kylo can feel the pleasure she’s getting through their new bond. It grows deeper as time passes.

 

“I can feel how much you like it.” Kylo smirks and flicks his head back, tossing his dark hair out of his face. One hand braces the bed above her shoulder as he begins a series of thrusts that leave her gasping as pleasure surges up through her. She can feel it in her fingertips, her toes - her eyes stare at his abdomen as he pumps in and deep and the bed rocks against the wall in a quick tattoo. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t pause, the intense sensation of _moremoremore need more_ comes through their bond. It’s like her heart and mind is being invaded, the echo chamber of pleasure reverberating back and forth. He feels her pleasure, sends his own back to answer her. Kylo lives this, loves having his cock buried in her suffocating heat and strangling confines.

 

“You’ll cum for me,” he pants. Rey shakes her head quickly no, she won’t - but he tilts his hips and his cock drags over something deep within her. Tingles like electricity zip through her. Rey feels her muscles contract as her back bows.

 

“That,” she whimpers.

 

“More?” Kylo asks.

 

She nods and squeezes her eyes shut. It takes her breath away, and by extension Kylo’s. He can feel it too. 

 

“Incredible,” Kylo huffs and groans. “Fucking perfect. Rey.”

 

She ignores him as she rides the waves of relief. Her end is near, she just needs him to continue stroking that spot.

 

“Roll over,” he commands, drawing out. Rey growls at his absence, lunging forward with her teeth bared. “Relax, omega. On you knees.”

 

“No,” she says. Her skin crowd to disobey but she wants him just how they were. She scrambled onto her knees and wraps an arm around his neck, dragging their bare chests together as she climbs up and locks her legs around his waist like a barnacle. “Like this.”

 

His answering irritation prickles her unpleasantly. Rey tried to ignore it, rubbing her soaked folds against his belly until he gives in. Big hands hold her hips and he impales her again. It’s relief, it’s so full - they both make noises of satisfaction as she rolls her hips, seeking out the almost unbearable sensations again.

 

“You - need - discipline,” he pants, thrusting his emphasis. “I will break you.”

 

Rey ignores him. She hates him but can’t deny - or ignore - that there’s something magical and intense happening as he fucks her. Her legs dangle behind him as Kylo lifts and drops her on his dick. It’s not much longer when she gasps, body bowing and appendages going numb, as her climax sweeps through her. She makes embarrassing moans of her absolute delight as she tightens around him. “So full,” she whimpers. It’s all he needs, apparently - more of his spend burns into her as his knot locks them deep together.

 

Sweaty and breathless, he lays her back on the bed. He mouths at her throat, sucking the tender wound, and more pleasant endorphins release inside of her. Calming her. Bonding them. She’s high on it, shivering and happy. Or is that his happiness?

 

“Sleep now, little one. Alpha is here.”

 

Rey doesn’t have the energy to roll her eyes as she nestles against the pillow. When she wakes again, she’ll ask for more things to build a nest in his bed. If he’s not fucking her, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy chapter from Kylo’s perspective? It’s more likely than you think

Her heat abates after a few days. Kylo is surprised at the relief he feels, drawn out of the rut madness and the desperate desire to be buried inside of her constantly. The pleasure is like nothing he ever felt before, more than fucking any prim little beta; knitting his omega delivered sensations and feelings like no one has properly described. It was powerful, it was important. It was all of his biology singing in tune with Rey’s, no matter how she fought it.

 

After, her throat is bruised purple and his handprints live marks on slender body. She needs food, water, extra care. Kylo carries her into the tiny nesting room, locking the door so she won’t escape. His girl is unpredictable, her spirit like a wild, wife-eyed shifty animal. She needs him to protect her from herself, and Kylo hums happily as he pads to the kitchen in only his underwear. 

 

Taking care of her feels right. He knows some masters chafe at the base instincts, thinking it below them to care for their broodmare. Kylo feels it’s important, a necessity, to bond them. Maybe if his omega was more docile, it would seem a chore, unimportant. But he knows that feeding her by hand will bond them together. Once she respects and trusts where her food comes from, the rest will ease into place.

 

Once she respects him as her master, she will respect him as her alpha.

 

She’s like a feral cat, distrustful and scared. Kylo wants only to comfort and calm her. She needs to gain weight, she needs regular exercise and baths. Once she gets used to her new life as his domesticated omega, he can worry about really filling her belly with his pups. Her next heat, surely - Kylo hopes he can wait that long.

 

She’ll be most fertile then. The sooner they can cut that implant out of her arm, the better. He makes a mental note to call Doctor Kanata soon. Kylo cheerfully cuts up bites of fruit, chunks of meat and cheese. He grabs a glass of water as well before toting it all upstairs. As he enters his room, he can hear scratching at the nest room door.

 

 _Poor thing_ , Kylo thinks with a frown. He turns the skeleton key and opens the door. Rey sprawls out on the bedroom floor, wrapped in a pink fleece blanket, glaring up at him.

 

“What the hell?” she growls. Kylo places the tray on the floor and kneels down beside her. Rey scrabbles back away from him, terror on her face. He shushes her, picks up a juicy strawberry, pushes it against her mouth.

 

She rolls her eyes but accepts - she must be starving after days of producing slick and climaxing over and over. Rey lets her eyes shut as she chews and licks the juice from her lips. “What is this?”

 

“Strawberry,” Kylo says in surprise. “You’ve never...?”

 

“Nope,” she says. He pushes another between her lips and she hums in delight. 

 

“So sweet, and tart,” Rey comments.

 

“Try this,” Kylo says. He holds up a chunk of cantaloupe and she leans forward to snag it with her front teeth. She eyes him warily but nods, liking it. “I can show you so much. I can give you everything.” His heart aches at her lack of experience, how hidden and sheltered from the world she’s been. All to keep her safe and protected, for him. Kylo knows it’s his duty to show her all that she’s been denied.

 

He gives her cheese - she likes it but wants the sweet fruit. The chunks of meat go down easily, and she takes everything from his hand like an obedient omega should. Soon, she’ll plump up to a healthy weight. It’ll look good on her - maybe some more heft to her little breasts. The thought makes his cock twitch the slightest bit. She notices, and he feels her nerves through the bond. Prickles of anxiety in his belly.

 

“Not to fret, my pet. I’ll not take you again until you e recovered from your heat. It was... intense.” _Glorious, overwhelmingly intense_ , Kylo things with unbridled pleasure. Her body stiffens as she feels his arousal at the memory through their growing bond. Kylo must learn to control himself. He doesn’t like when she’s frightened. She is now, as she doesn’t believe him. She doesn’t trust him.

 

“I have some business to attend to. Would you like to rest in your nesting room?” 

 

“Don’t lock me in,” Rey says, and Kylo nods. He doesn’t plan to leave her alone for long periods - the tug to make sure she’s safe and content is very strong inside of him. Haltingly, Rey crawls into the room. It’s no more than a closet, filled to bursting with the softest things that Kylo could buy. Blankets and pillows, stuffed animals with silky ears and finest fluff. He watches as she circles, builds herself a comfy little spot, and settles in. He can feel the smallest pulse of contentment through their tremulous bond, her reluctance to admit that this is nice, that this is good, that her alpha has done a good job providing.

 

“Rest well, omega,” Kylo whispers as he feels her relaxing against their connection. He longs to push into that, wrap himself in her soft satisfaction, explore what else she’s feeling... but he must be patient. Must wait until she invites him, or he’ll damage what little foundation he’s cobbled together.

 

He heads to the office, dreading the litany of phone calls he must make. But work has been shirked for as long as he can put it off. Kylo settles at his desk with a weary sigh, before drawing himself into the real world again.

 

——

 

“Yes, they’re all so skittish in the beginning. Such a silly instinct,” Hux drawls over the phone, hours later. His coworker had taken on an omega a few months ago, and Kylo is curious to see how far he’s come in that time. If it’s possible Rey could be more open to him by then. “She bit my hand, did I ever tell you? Little brat.”

 

Honestly, Kylo isn’t surprised. Rey nipping his hand seems so likely he might consider gloves. “But she’s changed?” he presses, hiding the hope inside of him. “I don’t know how anyone could stand this impertinence for longer than a week.”

 

“Yes. She understands her role now. Serve her alpha, be prepared for my every whim. Poor thing practically begs me to fill her every day now. That bonding certainly helps.” Hux chuckles at his thoughts and Kylo rolls his eyes. He hopes Rey will beg him for it, someday - it seems like a far off fantasy to him now.

 

“Mine has been hidden away. She didn’t know what a strawberry was,” Kylo muses. “She’s like a wild animal.”

 

“Rose was feral to begin with. But proper discipline, some threats - she straightened up.” The smug quality of his voice makes Kylo unbelievably irritate. He quickly makes up an excuse to end the call and slams the phone on his heavy wooden desktop. 

 

Work managed to continue without him, without burning to the ground. Everything moves smoothly along and he’ll return Monday. Until then, Kylo must consider what to do with his unwilling omega. He rises and strides upstairs to his room to check on her for the dozenth time.

 

She’s sitting in her nest, blinking awake slowly. Rey looks so soft and vulnerable that he cannot resist crawling in and cradling her to his chest. She allows it, but stays tense against him, ready to flee at any given moment. Kylo puts against her throat, rubbing his gland against her own to combine their scents. It smells sinful, delicious. Rey sighs.

 

“I’m hungry again.”

 

“Good. We need to fatten you up. Can’t have pups until you’re healthy.” Kylo licks at the darkest tender spot at her throat, sensing the warring feelings that roil through her. Pleasure and fear, anger and want, a confusing kaleidoscope of emotion that leaves even him dizzy, second hand.

 

“Don’t want pups. I’m too young.” She pouts against his arms and Kylo can’t help but swell with pride. She’s so precious, so strong-willed. She will protect her pups at all costs, he knows this in his bones. Kylo squeezes her tighter. 

 

“I want you to myself for a while, Rey. I told you, don’t worry.” He noses her hair and sighs. He could lay here, with her, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeper look into this particular ABO-verse, and how leashes are important ;)

Kylo is being too attentive. It’s like he wants to be with her every moment of the day. Rey feels how happy he is when he cuddles her in the nest room, how pleased he is when she eats out of his hand. Still, she doesn’t like him. She hates the way her body seems to long for him; it feels artificial, like it’s not truly _her_ wanting him. How much of it is her? How much is _him_? It makes her head hurt to try and decipher the swirl of emotions inside, so she pushes them away.

 

She focuses on building the perfect nest. She misses home, even though she can admit that Kylo has provided much more adequate shelter. Still not enough to make her want pups, or to obey him without question. But good enough.

 

When he brings her breakfast, he’s already dressed. She rolls her eyes but takes bites of muffin and fruit from his hands. Between pieces of food he strokes her hair and croons about what a good girl she is. Rey wants to hate it, but they are words she’s longed to hear her entire life. It makes her blush to be praised and pet, makes her skin shiver with want for more. 

 

She doesn’t want to like it, but her animal mind combined with his feelings coursing through their bond give her little options. But Rey draws the line at cooing back or preening under the compliments. She knows he can feel her reluctant acceptance through their mating connection. It’s only growing deeper, stronger by the day. 

 

“We have a big day planned,” Kylo says once he’s finished feeding her. Rey sighs and flops back into the soft cocoon of her nest, wanting to burrow in to the safety she feels here. She rarely leaves the confined space, just to use the bathroom and get bathed. The house feels too big, too open. At least in her little nesting cabinet, she can see every corner and the only exit. No one can surprise her here.

 

“We have a visit with Doctor Kanata. And then I scheduled you a play date with my... colleague, and his omega. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Kylo speaks soft and low, tone calming, like she’s some wounded animal. It chafes at her, and she pulls a pillow over her head. Maybe of she lies very still, he’ll think she’s fallen asleep. And she won’t have to go anywhere.

 

“Little one,” Kylo says, tugging the pillow away and rolling her easily onto her back. He crawls over her, the lowest he’s dared get since her heat. Instantly, Rey is on edge - fight or run away, her brain screams - until his lips find her mating gland and suck tenderly, just above her almost healed mark. 

 

Quick as a blink, Rey’s body relaxes as endorphins overwhelm her brain. _Alpha is pleased,_ her omega mind croons, happy and obedient. Her human mind wants to roar and push him off, but the omega seems to be growing stronger in her every day.

 

It’s alarming. Rey feels out of control, like he’s possessing her. 

 

“It’s so much easier when you obey me,” Kylo murmurs. His voice is like balm and scratchy wool at the same time, soothing one part and irritating the other. “I can feel how conflicted you are, Rey. You have to let go of the past, of who you were, what you think it means to be an omega.”

 

“No,” she whimpers, trying to shake her head.

 

“You have to grow up and accept your responsibility as my omega. You _will_ submit to me, little one. Your rewards will be heavenly.” As if to prove his point, Kylo’s hips press down into her. She can feel his hardness digging against her hip. She wants to shout _no_ but her head instead tilts to the side, offering more of her throat, a sure sign of obedience. Kylo growls and pleasure fills her chest and stomach. He so loves it when she is docile. It feels so wrong but incredibly right. Rey’s head is beginning to ache with the overwhelmingly opposing emotions.

 

“Please,” she sniffles, though she knows not what for. Him to cease? Or continue, ravishing her so completely there can be no question if who holds the power between them? Kylo whined, needy, as his teeth latch on to her along with his full mouth. 

 

“You will be mine, Rey. I will make it so,” Kylo grunts and then bites her gland again. She lies still beneath him, aching between her legs for something her mind is repulsed by. His big hands skim down her body, fire blazing in the wake of his trail. He dips between her thighs, groaning at the wet heat that he finds. “You want this so badly. Give in, kit. Let go for me.”

 

Rey squeezes her eyes shut and tosses her head back. Her jaw clenched so hard that a muscle jumps in her cheek, teeth gnashing together as Kylo unfastens his pants. Her body is reacting strongly, without her permission. Her core burns with need to be filled, reminding her of the mindless desperation of heat. It’s not nearly as intense, but similar, muffled, easier to navigate and think around.

 

“Is this how it’ll be then, Rey?” Kylo pulls back and hisses, one hand reaching to stroke his lengthy cock, thick and engorged. His other hand slides through her folds, plucking at the bundle of nerves at the top to make her keen and twitch. It floods Rey with warm tingles that shoot out every which way over her heated flesh. “You act like you hate me until I force you, then roll over and show your belly like the greedy little bitch you are?” 

 

“No,” she says, shaking her head back and forth. She’s not a bitch, she’s _not_. She’s more than that, nearly a woman, and smart, capable, and -

 

He slams into Rey roughly, ripping her in two it feels like. The wail that tears from her throat is pain threaded with pleasure. He said he wouldn’t, not so soon after her heat! But Kylo plunges in and out, ignoring Rey’s whimpers of discomfort and rubbing at her clit in quick, soft motions that make her back arch. 

 

“It’s too much,” Rey whines.

 

“You’ll take it,” Kylo insists. He’s fully dressed and she’s still naked, yet to be dressed since her heat, and Rey suspects it’s precisely for something like this. Easy access to his cherished omega pet. Her stomach clenches with disgust that it feels so good, that her body welcomes his. She feels the spike of his pleasure through the bond, and it makes her own arousal begin to boil over. She snarls at him, jerking up and nipping in frustration, but Kylo isn’t afraid in the least. His answering growl, the way he lunges straight for her throat and clamps down with his teeth, subdues her greatly. 

 

With his incisors piercing her skin, Rey feels her orgasm rip through her, rolling in and out like the tide. She growls as he continues to fuck her, friction and heat swirling in her belly as she her walls flutter around him. 

 

“My sweet girl,” Kylo moans, rocking into her slower, “my sweet little omega. How long I waited for you.” He purrs and noses her gland, licking over the droplets of blood from his bite. “This is how you should always be, calm and sated by me. Isn’t it nice?”

 

“No,” Rey grumbles, turning her face as he tries to kiss her. He abandons her coif to hold her jaw, fingers reeking of their sex and slick from her cunt. 

 

“Never turn away from me again,” Kylo commands. A direct order while he’s thrusting so slowly - but still _hard_ into her does something strange inside of her. Like something sliding, clicking into place. Kylo licks his lips as he watches her face go passive, then dips down to gently lick her lips open in a possessive kiss.

 

Moments later, she feels him cum, deeply within her. His growl sounds almost pained, and she floods with his heated spend inside. 

 

It is calming, and the bond is content, as he curls around her.

 

——

 

She doesn’t get out of seeing the doctor, of course - though Kylo calls his friend to reschedule their “play date.” _Whatever that is,_ Rey thinks as she lets Kylo dress her. A plain, long-sleeve dress that buttons down the front, square neckline that shows her collarbones and the crimson collar around her throat. Before they leave, he carefully hooks a chain link leash to the little loop in the back. Rey glares at him the entire time.

 

“The leash keeps us _both_ safe,” Kylo tells her with a kiss to her forehead. It feels like lead weights linking them together. Her face floods with humiliation as he leads the way to another sleek black car, matching leather loop - the same deep red - wrapped around his fist.

 

Rey doesn’t understand how it protects her - all it does is keep her from running away. She climbs in the back seat, grateful for the heavy red cloak and the leather boots he’d given her. It does much to fight the chill and wet ground. 

 

“I know you’re adjusting,” Kylo says thoughtfully as the car pulls down the circular drive. “I know it’s difficult. But things will be better for both of us if you just quit fighting me.” Irritation prickles the back of her mind - it belongs to both of them. Rey glares out the window. 

 

“I don’t like the leash,” Rey snaps. “Or the collar, for that matter. It’s...”

 

“I can feel your embarrassment, Rey. You shouldn’t be. You should be _proud_ \- your master wants to show you off. The leash signifies that I care about you to any other aloha, shows how protective I am of you. It’s not meant to humiliate you, but elevate you.” He tugs gently, pitching her towards him. She’s still unsteady in the vehicle, and shoots him a frightened look. “Let me love you, little one. Let me give you what an omega like you is due.”

 

“What if I don’t? What if I fight you every day until one of us dies?” Rey asks, fury darkening her wife hazel eyes at his treatment.

 

“Then that would still be better if a lifetime without you by my side,” Kylo replies. He lightly touches the collar, almost wistful, or reverent. Rey doesn’t know what to say. They sit in silence until the car stops in front of Doctor Kanata’s practice, a squat brick building Rey has never seen before. Her mind is trying to puzzle what exactly he could mean - surely he can’t _truly_ mean exactly what he says, or else he is completely mad - as she follows him inside, hugging the cloak tight around her.

 

It turns out having the implant removed hurts even worse than when it was put in. Rey is grateful for the distraction and rejoices in the pang of guilt Kylo sends her. It’s nothing, not even a drop in the well of bad feelings he’s made her feel. But, she thinks distractedly as Maz extracts the tiny, flexible implant from her arm, it _is_ a start.


	7. Chapter 7

“Play nice, girls,” the red headed alpha purrs before joining Kylo across the parlor. They enjoy brandy and cigars, standing at the fireplace mantle, watching their pets. They don’t even pretend not to - Rey scowls at the rich rug beneath her knees while the other omega - a girl named Rose, a little younger than herself, wearing a plain white dress with the same square neck as the one Rey wears - fidgets and looks around.

 

This play date has been put off too long, her alpha says as he dresses her that morning. Kylo has seemed so excited as he brushed her thick hair, weaving it into a braid as she sat on his knee. Rey had dreaded it, as she dreads most things anymore. Being confronted with the other omega makes her shift, confused, wondering what they’re supposed to talk about while their masters look on.

 

“Nice house,” Rose says. “My master has a more modern place. Lots of glass.”

 

“I hate it,” Rey mumbles. 

 

“It’s nice. Not the house’s fault you’re here,” Rose replies with a sigh. They stare at each other for a long moment. Rey realizes they’re sizing each other up, trading pheromones. Rose smells like her, but also like her alpha. Ginger and molasses, joining on the roof of her mouth. “It’ll be good once you have pups. Lots of room.”

 

“I’m never having pups,” Rey snaps.

 

“Not really up to us,” Rose says with a shrug. She brushes her dark fringe out of her eyes and sighs. “I’m supposed to act like I’m super happy, but no one is. How could we be?”

 

“Then why do they expect us to be?” Rey wonders. Her gaze lands on Kylo, dressed in a dark suit and his dark hair wavy, brushing his shoulders. He looks handsome, powerful, and the contentment he feels watching her and the second omega makes her nauseous. He set up the play date to convince her that she could be happy, _would be happy_ , eventually.

 

“So they feel less like monsters,” Rose replies. She shrugs. “They think this is what we need, submitting to them, popping out their spawn and warming their bed. It’s better to roll over and do it.” Rose’s dark eyes get a glazed, far away look to them. Rey’s chest clenches with sadness - the girl has obviously been through something dark. She takes her hand with a gentle squeeze.

 

“Is your master kind?” Rey asks, prodding as gently as she knows how. 

 

“Not really. He takes what he wants, disciplines me if I don’t give in.” Rose sniffles. “It’s better when I’m in heat. At least it feels good then.”

 

Rey bites her cheek as fury flakes in her gut. Masters are meant to care for their omega. That’s the rule, they’re supposed to take care. Not hurt. 

 

Kylo’s gaze finds Rey’s, sensing trouble across the bond. He watches carefully as Rey cups the younger omega’s cheek, hiding tears that begin to fall in her fingers. She wishes she could save her, do anything to make the situation better, happy. Rey can’t even save herself, however. At least Kylo isn’t cruel.

 

“He threatens to send me to a brothel,” Rose whimpers. “Hux is so mean, Rey. He’s evil.”

 

“I could kill him,” Rey seethes quietly, not wanting to draw a scene. She lays her head on Rose’s chest, chirping soothingly. Rose takes a deep, shuddering breath. “Even I know that’s not how a true master acts.”

 

Suddenly, she’s grateful for Kylo. He’s never got her - Rey didn’t realize that it’s a possibility she should be worried about. She reaches for him, connection trembling between them. His gaze snaps up and before she can reassure him, he’s stalking across the cavernous, darkly paneled room and kneeling before her.

 

“Little one,” he says, hands on her knees.

 

“We’re fine,” Rey says quickly. She sees Hux from the corner of her eye. “I was - telling Rose about my childhood. It upset her, thinking of the omegas cast out from their homes and pups.”

 

“Way to go, Ren,” Hux spits out, dripping disdain. He pushes Rey off of his omega, scooping her into his arms and latching onto her gland. Rey has to physically restrain herself from snapping at him. Her protective instincts flood her animal brain, viewing Rose as a pup of sorts, needing her help. None of it makes sense but she hates her teeth at Hux and Kylo puts himself between them.

 

“I apologize. Obviously Rey isn’t ready for social interaction,” he says, protecting her with his big body as his redheaded friend glares. “My apologies, Armitage.”

 

“Get a handle on your bitch,” the man says in a clipped voice. “The counsel doesn’t take kindly to out of order omegas and alphas that do nothing to break them.” 

 

Rose sniffles weakly, limp in the alphas arms, and Hux sweeps them away. Rey’s throat burns with his scent in his wake, and she shivers.

 

“What the hell was that?” Kylo asks, turning to glare at her. “You can’t - act like that towards another alpha. I’m lucky he didn’t try to fight.”

 

“He’s hurting her,” Rey mumbles. Sadness weighs heavy on her like a cold cloak. She hates how weak and small she feels, how nice it is when Kylo puts his long arms around her and holds her close. He purrs against her neck, soothing, calming. Rey sniffles and lets him embrace her. “Can’t we do anything?”

 

“No, little one,” Kylo sighs. “Once mates, the laws get blurry. Technically, Rose belongs to Hux until he tires of her...”

 

“Or kills her,” Rey adds darkly. “She has no rights, no value outside of her womb. Is that how you think of me, Kylo?” She glares at him, tears shimmering on her lashes. Kylo looks stricken.

 

“Rey, no, of course not. You are _everything_ to me.” He cuffs her throat, fingers splayed over her collar. “When I put this collar on you, I vowed to take care of you always. The world may not see you as my equal, but in my heart, you are mine. In all ways.” Rey blinks at him in surprise, eyes wide and jaw dropping. Could he mean it? Possibly, could he really see her as more than just his pet?

 

“We have to help her,” Rey says after a long moment. “I can’t bear the thought that she is suffering at her alpha’s hands.” 

 

“I’ll look into it, my dearest one. But for now, out it out of your mind.” Kylo dips down, lips touching her own. Rey holds still, letting him - she’s growing used to this, the way he seeks her physical touch. He hasn’t touched her since the last time, almost two weeks ago. Rey feels the heat stirring between her legs. It rushes on suddenly as his lips move against her, tongue brushing her teeth seeking entrance. Rey lets him, chasing the feeling in her core. Is this desire, all on its own? She squeezes her legs together, moaning quietly. The flood of pleasure through their bond only serves to stoke the flames instead of smothering it. Ben’s answering groan leaves her feeling weak.

 

“Oh yes,” he murmurs into the skin of her chest. He tugs the neckline to bare more of her pale flesh and Rey whimpers. It feels better, this time, than even the mindless rutting of her heat. Maybe it’s the knowledge that Kylo isn’t as terrible as he could be, or that her fate is in a much kinder man’s hands. She feels one of his big palms slip under her skirt and cup her pussy through thin white panties that stick against her cunt as heat pools between her folds, wet and clingy. “My sweet omega, submitting to me,” he murmurs. 

 

Rey bristles - she’s not _submitting_ , she’s _aroused._ Irritated, she lunges up for his lips and pushes him back against the velvet settee. She straddles his thighs, hiking her skirt up to her waist, and settles on top of him. Kylo smirks at her, allowing this display happily. She’s initiating, after all, it’s progress. Rey nips Kylo’s gland, enjoying his delightful shiver. She leans forward to bite down harder, and his fists clench on her hips.

 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, darling,” Kylo warns in a lust-roughened voice. “Do t keep this up unless you want to be taken and ravaged.” He pulls back, searching her face, but Rey only grits her teeth with a hasty nod. She helps Kylo free his throbbing length from his pants and wiggles out of her panties. Rey kneels over him, breathing hard, matching his uneven upheavals.

 

“Do it then,” Kylo grunts. Rey sinks down, inch by inch, that incredible full sensation trilling up her spine. He fills her, panting and growling with the effort it takes to remain still. Rey braces her hands in his knees, leaning back to roll her hips up and down his cock. She can feel him swelling and stretching her from the inside; pleasure forces a fine tremble to her movements and Rey moans.

 

It feels so much better this way, Rey thinks, fucking her master ardently. Kylo is growling and his lips curled into a snarl. He wants to flip them and pound into her until she forgets her own name. It’s tempting, but being on top, having the power, makes her walls clench around him, and she wants to climax like this. Shaking and gasping. She wants to _make_ him cum like this, at her mercy. 

 

“Kylo,” She grunts as she fucks down onto him. 

 

“Rey,” he whines back, nails and fingers ripping into the velvet upholstery and destroying his fine chair. “Little one, I can’t hold on much longer.” His warning makes her burn hotter. He bucks slightly under her and it’s just what she needs.

 

“Yes!” Rey wails, throwing her head back and bouncing as he meets her thrusts roughly. Her body tightens up, feeling her master stiffen beneath her. He tears - rips - the front of her dress as he drags her close, sucking on her gland possessively as she climaxes around him. Limp, she lets him finish, hard strokes that shift her under his mouth, until he growls and empties deep within her.

 

“Thank you,” she murmurs into his jacket. Not for the sex - but for treating her as a human, not just his pet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut that was promised

Kylo cannot get enough of her. 

 

He spends the day at work buried under papers and signing off on strategies. His mind is never far from Rey, what she might be doing, how she could be spending her day. Likely curled up in her nest, sleeping, bored. He left food prepared in the refrigerator and directions not to leave the house. He has an alarm set up, just in case, but so far hasn’t needed it.

 

When he feels along the bond, too curious and worried not to peek, a stab of pleasure sings through him. She’s touching herself.

 

Part of Kylo is extremely pleased. Part of him tears with possessive need to be part of her arousal, the only source of it. He grips the arms of his chair until his knuckles turn white, lips curled in a snarl. His cock hardens without his consent, imagining her delicate hands pleasing her pink pussy. He wants to see it, wants to hear her staccato moans as she plunders the delicate wet folds of her womanhood. He finds a reason to leave work early, hurling excuses at Hux as he drags on his jacket and stuffs his attaché under his arm.

 

It’s only an hour before normal quitting time. They’ll survive without him.

 

Kylo thunders up the front steps, unlocking the door with jerky, impatient movements. Stretching through the bond he can feel that she’s still aroused, but has brought herself to orgasm. Relaxing in the after glow. He takes a few deep, disappointed breaths, before slipping up the stairwell.

 

He wants to surprise her. Women like that, right?

 

Kylo steals into the bedroom, toeing off his lacquered dress shoes and shedding his jackets. He unbuttons each cuff of his sleeves and rolls them up his forearms. His cock tents his wool trousers and he palms it absently, listening at the door.

 

He turns the knob slowly, silently, and peaks in.

 

The first thing that assaults him is the overwhelming scent of sex. Rey’s scent, so sweet and delicious, flooding his nostrils and making them flare. She’s on her belly, a pillow between her shapely legs, grinding against it. The flex of her round bottom is delightful, arousing; Kylo growls softly at the sight and Rey squeaks in surprise, whipping around to glare at him.

 

“What are you doing?!” she gasps.

 

“I should be asking you,” Kylo murmurs. He drops to his knees in the plush pile of blankets and pillows, crawling over to her. He can feel the heat of embarrassment, shame, _desire_ coursing through her. He hunches over her back, finding her mating mark easily. He nuzzles it, sucks gently on the tender spot. Makes her whimper.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t be home for a while,” Rey admits as her hips barely rock against the pillow. Kylo rips it from between her thighs with a possessive snarl.

 

“You don’t need that. I’m here now.” He wraps an arm around her, fingers splayed on the crimson collar that shows the world she belongs to him. He tightens his grip, just barely, and Rey shivers. She’s so reactive. It makes him want her even more. 

 

His opposite hand glides through her wet, silky folds. Kylo thumbs her clit, rolling it in her excess arousal, humming into her hair. Rey whines sweetly, so needy, and he chuckles. 

 

“I can feel everything you feel, little one. Our connection,” he adds, nipping at her throat. “I was seeking you out and felt the sweetest wave of desire. You were touching yourself.”

 

“N-no,” Rey stammers. 

 

“Yes,” Kylo hisses. “I felt it, and found you here like this. And I’m going to show you what a waste it is to cum without your master.” With that, he pulls away his hand and flips her around so she’s splayed on her back, thighs thrown open wide and her body trembling. He kneels between her legs, and scoots down to lay on his belly. 

 

Her delectable cunt is inches from his face. Kylo rubs his throat against the soft skin of her inner thigh, mingling their scents, before rocking forward to slither his tongue around her clit. 

 

Her reaction is instant and adorable. Rey’s body jolts, tight with tension. She pushes her hips up to his face, mashing his nose against her mons while covering her face with both hands. Kylo smirks as his tongue laps at her lazily, his dick stiffening to attention uncomfortably. 

 

He can wait a bit to torture her.

 

“Kylo,” she pants, breasts swaying with each inhale. 

 

“I’m your alpha, Rey.” He sucks on her clit while his tongue flicks it, the pressure making her grunt inelegantly. Her legs quiver, slowly inching towards him, before squeezing at his shoulders. 

 

“Alpha, please,” Rey wails, needy as her fingers tangle in his hair. “I need you inside, please.”

 

He won’t argue with that. Kylo quickly props on his knees and unfastens his pants, pushing them down enough to free his cock. “Turn over,” he instructs, and Rey scrambles to do so. He’s fast about it; no more teasing, the intense desire to be joined with her overruling all other senses. In one graceful movement, he pushes into her. She’s so wet, so snug, that Kylo must pause seated fully inside of her for fear of ending things prematurely.

 

It makes him feel much younger than his thirty odd years. He experimentally withdraws, leaving just the tip, before thrusting deep within her scorching body again.

 

“Yes, Alpha,” Rey moans as her back arches - her chest drops and her bottom is in the air. Kylo huffs and holds her hips steady, beginning a quick pace that will end them both quickly.

 

“So good, my precious girl,” Kylo grunts. “Isn’t it much better to wait for your master?”

 

“Yes!” she calls frantically. “Yes, Kylo - master - _Alpha_!” Rey squeezes him from the inside and his eyes nearly cross at the stimulation as she crests her peak. The delightful coos and whimpers as he continues to pound into her egg him on, bring him closer. It feels so good, to be fucking his omega in the afternoon, sunlight streaming through the little window. Her body was made for him, to take his thick, heavy cock. 

 

“Going to fill you up, little one,” he warns as pleasure skitters down his spine. His balls draw up to his body, everything tensing and tightening. He groans, thrusting so deep that their pelvises meet. He cannot control it - his knot begins to swell as his spend bursts out, hot and tingling. Rey makes a startled noise as he swells inside of her.

 

“Fuck,” he curses, and they lock together, pleasure reverberating in their shared connection.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey hates the leash but loves being away from the house. It happens so rarely, she obediently tips her head back to give him better access to her collar. He hooks the lead on the little loop and lets her chestnut hair affectionately. 

 

“Good girl,” he coos, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He tugs on her leash and she jerks forward, hazel eyes glaring up at him. “It’s for your protection, dear one.”

 

Rey nods, acknowledging she’s heard him, and then follows him out to the car. It’s a sunny day and Rey enjoys the warmth briefly before sliding into the backseat. Kylo follows, pulls her into his side. The driver pulls off once they’re settled.

 

“Where are we going?” Rey asks, watching scenery and houses pass by the tinted window. 

 

“It’s a surprise, darling.” Kylo grins and Rey tries to smother her annoyance with his non answer. Everything is annoying her lately - the past week it’s been hard to sleep and her dreams are vivid when she does. She’s woken to Kylo on top of her, after the hottest dreams her brain can conjure, and she’s too aroused to be upset. Obviously, neither is Kylo. He seems to relish in her nocturnal excitement, happy to fold her legs over his shoulders and drive into her until they’re both gasping for breath and satisfied.

 

Rey pretends in the morning that nothing happened, too embarrassed to acknowledge her list fueled coupling with her master. But she can feel his pleasure through their bond, intense and warm. Kylo loves it - he thinks he loves _her_. Rey doesn’t know what to make of that, so she does what she knows best: ignores it. Shoves the endearments down and pretends not to feel what he feels through the bond.

 

No one has ever loved her. She doesn’t know what it’s supposed to feel like. 

 

After a while, the town car pulls into a vast parking lot and Kylo turns Rey’s face by the chin so their gazes meet. “You need to be very good, little one. Stay close to me, don’t wander off. Understand?”

 

Rey nods and Kylo opens the door. She hugs her cloak tight around her narrow frame, against the chilly spring window, and follows Kylo closely towards the big building. There are quite a few cars in the lot, and she feels skittish, unsure - she’s never been in such a wide open space, even tethered to her master. He’s the only one who will protect her, so she remains close to his side.

 

They step up to the doors that magically slide open and warm air blasts at them. Rey whimpers and ducks under Kylo’s arm nervously, wide eyes taking in everything. It’s overwhelming, all at once. More people than she’s ever seen in her entire life, and so many _things_. She blinks owlishly from where she’s tucked against him, and feels his rumbling chuckle.

 

“It’s ok, Rey. It’s just a store. Don’t fret.” Kylo strokes her back, the handle to her leash in his big hand, as he leads her down the walkway. She can feel all the eyes on her, people staring. A little girl with blonde pigtails points but her mother swats her hand and hurriedly swerves her in the opposite direction.

 

“What are they looking at?” Rey asks, peering up at Kylo anxiously. His handsome face is impassive as they pass a group of teenage boys, all of which swivel their heads as the pair pass by. 

 

“You, Rey, they’re looking at you. Omegas rarely go out in public, even with their masters. You’re a rare gem. Let them look.” He leans down to kiss away her frown. Rey wishes they would look away - she feels too exposed, though she’s covered from head to toe. Kylo finally guides her down an aisle that is overwhelmingly pink. 

 

“What _is_ all of this?” She asks. She can’t read the symbols printed on the boxes. 

 

“Ovulation and pregnancy tests,” Kylo responds. He wraps an arm around her narrow waist and walks down the aisle slowly, examining everything. “Your next best will come soon. I plan to fill you with strong alpha pups.”

 

Rey gulps nervously. She still doesn’t want to get pregnant, though her omega side preens with pleasure at the thought. Pups in her nest, suckling at her teat. She makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan and Kylo glances up, gaze darkening with lust. She has to look away as slick begins to pool between her thighs.

 

“You like that, don’t you?” He straightens and Rey backs up, pressing herself against the opposite shelves as he closes the distance between them. “You like the idea of being filled with my pups.”

 

“N-no,” Rey stammers, trying to shrink away. But he places one massive hand on her hips, and the other starts gathering her skirt to lift it up. She can feel through the bond how pleased he is that she’s warming to the idea, the swirl of arousal and approval that make her omega mind whine with need.

 

“Your body says otherwise,” Kylo growls, dipping his fingers into her panties to feel the slick gathering there. “My sweet little omega wants to me to put pups in her belly, doesn’t she?”

 

 _YES_ , her mind roars, while Rey clamps her teeth into her bottom lip and fervently whips her head back and forth. 

 

“Your next heat,” Kylo says, removing his fingers and placing them in his mouth, sucking her essence off obscenely and making her legs quiver, “I’m going to fuck you until you’re drenched in my cum and filled with pups.”

 

He grabs two boxes off the shelf, and turns swiftly, yanking her leash. “Come, Rey. We have much to do today.”

 

She trips after him, cheeks flaming red with shame and humiliation as the people of the store watch them curiously.

 

Kylo waits impatiently through the check out line, grunting at the woman that slides their purchases through the scanner. Her heavily made up eyes are wide, round saucers as she watches Kylo tug Rey’s leash as she wanders towards the rows of shiny wrapped candy. She sniffs, scenting the sweet chocolate and sugary gum, and glances towards her master.

 

“One. You can have _one_ ,” Kylo says with a smirk. Grinning, she slides her fingers over the packaging until she settles on a bright orange one, and hands it to her master. “Reese’s, excellent choice.” 

 

“Have a nice day,” the cashier mumbles as Kylo leads Rey away, bag notched in one hand and her leash in the other.

 

He doesn’t wait for the driver, instead opening the door and shoving Rey inside unceremoniously. She makes an indignant noise but he slams the door behind him and tosses the bag on the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” Rey asks as he unbuckles his belt. The partition slides up as Kylo pulls her into his lap and frees his erection.

 

“Practicing.” Kylo pushes her skirts up out of the way and slides her wet panties to the side. With no preamble, he slides into her. She adjusts with a pleasured mewl, settling over his thighs, and Kylo grunts as he thrusts up into her.

 

The car jolts forward and Rey clings to her master in surprise.

 

“It’s ok, sweetling,” Kylo purrs. He flexes up into her and groans as she moves with him, off balance as the car turns. Rey can barely think, so flooded with her own lust and Kylo’s possessive need to fill her. He’s happy with her, which in turn makes Rey happy too. She hates that it happens like that, but she can’t deny it. Their pleasure reverberates back and forth as she bounces on his clock, moaning her need and approval as he pumps into her.

 

“Gonna breed you. Keep you pregnant,” Kylo huffs. Tingles shoot out across her skin, making her gasp. “Gonna put a baby in you, Rey. Make you mine forever.”

 

“Yes,” she moans, lost in sensation. “Fill me up, alpha.”

 

“Fuck - fuck, omega,” Kylo whines and grabs hold of her hips, pounding into her warm, tight cunt over and over until she surrenders, pussy clenching and fluttering over his dick until she’s limp in his arms. Her master lasts not much longer, and the warm gush of his spend inside of him makes her feel victorious, somehow.

 

“I love you, Rey,” Kylo pants against her hair, and she curls on his lap, seed dripping down her thighs. She doubts that very much, but is too content to argue for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey waits and waits and waits… weeks float past in a haze of long, boring days and nights that seem over too quickly. Kylo has stopped pretending that he wants her anywhere else but his bed to sleep, wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. She doesn’t mind - usually, he fucks her into the mattress with abandon, whispering dirty things in her ear as his cock plunges into her tight cunt. She’s become addicted to the stretch of him, how heavy it feels when he’s filling her up, the wetness and ache between her thighs when it’s all done.

 

Her heat is coming soon. She keeps waiting, thinking of the promise that Kylo made at that store. 

 

Soon, she’ll have pups to keep her days full and interesting. Rey isn’t exactly looking forward to it, but it seems better than laying around doing  _ nothing. _

 

She longs to read. Kylo has a whole room of books, but she’s no idea what’s written inside of them. She’s not allowed to clean, Kylo thinks that is beneath her. So Rey naps and goes for walks around his property, picking the wildflowers that grow in clusters and watching the birds chatter back and forth in the trees.

 

In the heart of summer, when the daylight stretches far into the evening and the days are so humid that she feels sticky before the sun even rises, Rey feels the tell-tale symptoms of her head creeping up.

 

She’s exhausted. Her skin feels itchy, like it’s stretched too tight over her bones. Rey starts to sweat, face flushing pink, and her throat is scratchy. Kylo is so distracted by his work that he doesn’t even notice that she doesn’t get out of bed to join him for breakfast, as is customary by now. He simply drops a kiss on her head before leaving for his day.

 

She naps until the afternoon then staggers downstairs to the kitchen to find a big glass of water and something to munch on. She feel weak and groggy as she takes little bites of melon and strawberries. Rey knows her heat will be on her soon - hopefully Kylo won’t be late coming home. 

 

Back in his bed, Rey grabs her favorite soft blanket and tucks it under her chin. She feels lazy, decadent. The heat between her legs intensifies as she curls up. Rey is so empty without Kylo there. In different ways, she feels hollow. Sleep claims her again until she wakes to her Alpha rolling her over like a sack of flour onto her back.

 

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me,” Kylo Asia in a low, threatening voice. He’s displeased - but Rey is in full heat now, mindless to his speech as she writhes beneath him.

 

“Alpha,” she whimpers desperately. Slick pools between her legs, leaks onto her thighs and the bedding, as Kylo takes his clothes off, watching her. His body is perfection - every good trait of Alpha designation on display, just for her. Rey moans wantonly, needy. “Please, Alpha. I need you so badly.”

 

“I know what you need,” Kylo growls. Big hands hold her thighs open wide as he leans down and inhales deeply of her most private place. “You should’ve told me. Hux is going to be pissed that I have to take leave again.”

 

“Inside me,” Rey begs. “Need you inside me.”

 

Kylo fists his cock and pumps it slowly. It’s swollen and precum gathers at the tip - were she not so deeply ensconced in her heat, Rey would have liked to lick it up. Something about his seed tastes so  _ good _ to her - she’s unsure if it’s an Alpha thing or a  _ Kylo  _ thing. 

 

“Beg me.” Two words that make her squirm.

 

“Please Alpha, please fuck me,” she whines. Her back arches as she offers herself, her naked body, just for him. “Please fill my belly with big strong pups, Alpha. I need you so much.” Apparently it’s the right thing to say - quickly, Kylo kneels on the bed above her. His eyes are dark and lust-crazed, movements frantic as he hastens to bury himself deep within her tight, wet channel.

 

Instantly her cramps ease and her body produces even more slick to aid his large appendage. Rey moans deeply as he bottoms out inside of her. Everything is enhanced, extra-sensitive. She feels like her skin is cracklings with electricity as Kylo pounds into her, graceless but  _ so good _ . It always feels good - but in her heat, it is so much more intense. 

 

“Going to cum in you,” Kylo murmurs. His lips latch onto her nipple and he suckles greedily. “Going to make you a mother, sweet omega. I can’t wait to see you ripe with our child.” 

 

“Oh Alpha,” she moans. He jolts her across the bed with the ferocity of each thrust, hips chasing after her as he pulls out and slams back in. It takes so little time but she’s climaxing already, body bowing off the bed as pleasure crashes through her. Kylo is not far behind, calling her name as she milks his dick. He surges in a final time, knot swelling full as he spills inside of her. Rey shivers at the wet heat that spurts inside of her; she wonders of this is will be the time it sticks. 

 

“I should punish you,” Kylo says, nosing along her jaw and peppering little kisses. Rey doesn’t comment, content to lay in his arms, locked together by his thick knot. “I shouldn’t let you cum the rest of your heat. Maybe then you’ll learn.” He nips at her chin.

 

“I thought - I thought you’d be able to tell before I could,” Rey says weakly.

 

“Next time, you’ll tell me. Or I won’t fuck you through it,” Kylo promises darkly. “How does that sound, pet?” 

 

Rey quickly shakes her head. It sounds terrible. She half twists to find his lips, kissing him shyly. “I may not have a heat for a long time,” she reminds him. Kylo grunts as another load of seed spills inside of her. Rey smiles and tucks her head under his chin, savoring his low sounds of pleasure.

  
  
  


In a month, Rey takes a pregnancy test. The pink positive sign stars back at her - and though she’s happy, she’s scared too. There’s no turning back now.


	11. Chapter 11

It takes a while for Rey to show - she’s such a skinny thing, even with all the food in the world at her fingertips. Kylo thinks it must be a symptom of being neglected as a child - and though it  _ shouldn’t,  _ it makes his heart ache. The line between partner and omega blues as time goes on. As she starts to glow and bud. She feels “disgusting,” which he finds perplexing - Rey has never been more attractive than she is right now.

 

He needs to be with her constantly. A deep seeded need to protect her grows like a cancer in her stomach. It’s hard to concentrate at work. Hux has voiced his disapproval many times already and they’re only at the halfway mark. Kylo ignores the ginger and his sneering. At least  _ his _ omega doesn’t cower in fear of him.

 

Rey curls up in his arms and purrs. She falls asleep wrapped around him, or him around her. In his big comfortable bed. He can’t sleep unless he’s touching her.

 

Biologically this protective streak is necessary. An alpha needs to keep his pups and omega safe. Needs to make the pregnancy as easy as possible, so she’ll want to do it again. So Kylo waits on her, does everything for her. Feeds her, reads to her. That night, he has her in the bathtub, and he cannot stop from staring at the gentle curve of her belly as soap suds cling to her golden flesh.

 

“You’re sure you’re feeling ok?” Kylo asks for the hundredth time. He needs the constant reassurance. Rey nods and hums quietly, dragging her fingers through the frothy bubbles. Her swollen breasts bob in the water, nipples a darker pink than before the hormones took over her body. Everything about her has changed, it seems. The way she looks. The way she smells. Kylo can’t get enough - it’s both of them combined, and the scent is ripe, heady. 

 

“I’m just so tired. I haven’t done anything at all today,” she adds, before he can chastise her. If Kylo had his way, she would stay in bed 24/7. The only person allowed in their room would be him, and only to sleep and fuck her.

 

As doting and caring as he is, Kylo can’t keep his hands off of her. His ache for her feels permanent. An itch he can’t scratch alone. As she relaxes against the clawfoot tub, he lets the soapy flannel that he’s using to wash her drift over her breasts.

 

Rey sucks in a sharp breath and shoots him a  _ look.  _ Kylo moves carefully as her nipples pucker up and harden. She’s glaring at him as he slides his thumb over one peak.

 

“You should rest,” Kylo says softly. “It takes a lot of energy to grow a pup.” He shakes his dark hair out of his eyes as he tweaks her nipple, dropping all hygienic pretenses. Her eyelashes flutter shut and the tension ekes out of her shoulders as he tugs on her nipples. If he suckles them - she doesn’t always let him, pregnancy has made Rey oversensitive - he could maybe get a taste of her milk. It might still be too soon, he thinks, but Kylo finds himself very much wanting to find out.

 

“Is bathtime over?” Rey asks, blinking up at him owlishly. Her dark locks are piled on top of her head, loose wisps sticking to her neck. She looks beautiful like this, her skin dewy and flushed and her nipples peeking out of the water. Kylo nods, grabs a towel, and helps her to stand on the bath mat. Happily, he towels her dry and then leads her into the bedroom.

 

Just across the hall is the nursery. Kylo is still working to make it perfect for Rey and their pup.

 

Rey crawls into bed and huffs a sigh as she collapses onto the pillows. Kylo watches the jiggle of her breasts, the way she cups a hand around her belly as she settles in. Her leg is kicked open, exposing the soft pink of her pussy to him. He arches an eyebrow and smirks down at her as he slips out of his slacks. She wants him too. 

 

“Please, Alpha,” Rey murmurs as he reaches for her foot. He lifts her leg and presses a kiss into the arch of her foot. His thumb glides over the soft flesh of her calf, over her bony knee, then up her siken thigh. His lips blaze a trail in his finger’s wake as she shifts to spread herself further open. Her cunt is inches from his face, glistening in the low light. Smiling, useless to resist, Kylo leans forward and swipes his tongue through her slit. A stuttered breath escapes her lips.

 

“You smell so good,” Kylo murmurs. She wiggles as he traces her cunt with the hard point of his tongue. It flicks over the most sensitive spot, making her muscles flinch. “Taste even better, sweetheart.”

 

“I need you,” Rey whines. Kylo already knows - such wanton displays as these are few and far between. Her hips chase after him as he pulls back. She licks her lips as her hazel eyes flicker over his face. Kylo is certain she can see the evidence of arousal smeared over his nose and lips and chin. He smiles, predatorily. Rey whimpers. “Please alpha, knot me.”

 

“Of course,” he agrees. His erection bobs as he aligns their bodies. Rey wraps her legs around him. The small bump between them only arouses him more. With one smooth thrust, he’s buried inside of her. His eyes slam shut as he fights to keep from fucking into her desperately. Instead, he holds steady and breathes through his nose as the intensity fades.

 

Rey’s heels digging into his lower back egg him on. He rocks into her, gentle but full. She moans softly as he presses as far into her as his body can go. Kylo knows that she enjoys the sensation of being so full, of being stretched to her absolute limit. It feels good for him, too - he shudders as he drags his length out to the very tip before pressing it back in. Rey moans quietly, one hand coming to cup a swollen breast. He’s hypnotized as he watches her play with her nipple, rolling it and tugging on the sensitive peak until she’s beginning to clench around him.

 

“I love you like this,” Kylo whispers. He leans forward and steals a sweet, quick kiss from her lips. She breathes hard against him. “I love having you full and growing with our pup.” 

 

“I do too,” she murmurs, blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Kylo pushes her dark, sweat-damp hair off her face and neck. As he pumps into her, faster now despite how careful he’s trying to be, his lips ghost down her throat. He can feel the need through their bond - she wants him to take her in every possible way. Without a second though, he bites into her gland, and Rey begins to quake around him. Her legs tremble as they release from around his hips, and her back bows hard off the mattress.

 

“That’s it, that’s my girl,” Kylo says as she climaxes. Her nails dig into his forearms as her body clenches and milks his cock. It takes no time at all for him to follow her, grunting as his seed pumps into her greedy channel. Her voice is the loveliest thing, debauched and wanton, telling him how good he’s made her feel without words. Kylo collapses at her side, unwilling to risk crushing her or the baby. 

 

He strokes her hair as they catch their breath. His omega curls up in his arms, content. Her limbs are sleep heavy and warm. Kylo draws the blanket up and over them. As sleep steals them both, he thinks of when their pup will be born and how happy they will be.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch is done!

The baby comes screaming into their lives one starry night and doesn’t stop for months. Rey is exhausted, and Kylo can only stay home to help and protect them for so long. The day he goes back to work is spent growling at anyone that dare comes near him. His nails are bitten to the quick and he takes an early day to come home and loosen the anxiety that crushes his chest while they’re apart. It’s not right for them to be apart. They are mates, bonded for life in Kylo’s eyes, they created a life together. He needs to be home with Rey and baby Hana as much as possible.

 

Rey looks terrible, even after the doctor has given the go ahead that they can begin trying for another pup. Her heat won’t come on for a while, but when it does, Kylo is hopeful that they’ll begin to try again. He loves the sight of her cradling his daughter, smelling her sweet dark hair and kissing her round, rosy cheeks. When she’s not screaming, she’s the perfect child; beautiful, smiling, soaking up all of Kylo’s adoration. 

 

He never knew he would love being a father so much. Even to a little girl. But she’s stolen his heart, just as her mother had, and he finds himself jumping up to take care of her every need or want. 

 

It’s true that she prefers him to Rey, but not in an overt way. “It’s because you’re with her all the time. Daddy is fun and exciting because I’m away,” he says, using the ridiculous voice he finds whenever he speaks to her. It’s indulgent, but for which one of them he cannot say.

 

“She hates me,” Rey had said sadly that day. Her long hair was tied back on top of her head, shiny with grease, and her face looked wrecked - sallow, exhausted. “She hates me but I do  _ everything _ for her as soon as she needs it. Why doesn’t she like me?” 

 

“You’re tired, love,” Kylo had said. He lifted their baby out of her arms, cuddling the infant close to his chest. “Take a nap. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Sniffling, Rey nodded and eased back under the blankets. Even though he was taking the responsibility for her, she couldn’t relax. She laid in the dark for a half hour and then padded back into the nursery where Kylo and Hana were enjoying some tummy time.

 

“I can’t sleep when she’s awake,” Rey murmured before plopping down in the rocking chair. “I just - I panic. I worry that she’s going to get hurt or get sick or  _ need me _ and I just - I can’t do anything but worry.” 

 

Kylo leaned his face against her calf, pressed a small kiss to her smooth skin. “Darling, you have to stop. You must rest. I am perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter while you sleep.” 

 

Just then, Hana had wailed. Kylo felt Rey wince against him, and jerked back to see her cupping her breasts through her nursing nightgown. It unbuttoned in the front and he tried not to watch as she sighed and began unbuttoning the white cotton. Quickly, Kylo grabbed Hana and handed her over to her mother. He saw the peek of her pebbled nipple, darker than it had been before she grew pregnant. Her breasts were full and swollen, the skin tight and her blue veins like highways on road map. It was beautiful, and somehow deeply arousing. Kylo jerked in his pants at the sight.

 

Perhaps it was because he hadn’t spent much  _ quality time  _ with his omega lately. Between her trouble sleeping and dealing with an infant, there was hardly time for  _ that _ .

 

_ I need to change that.  _

 

Presently, he stands in the kitchen sipping coffee while Rey and Hana both sleep. The baby likes to wake late in the morning so both are asleep as he prepares for the day. He sets his empty mug in the sink and turns to grab his case before taking the stairs back to their room. Hana is in a bassinet parked beside the bed, her round cheeks pink with fat fists curled under them. Her little pink sleeper is darling. She is the most precious thing he’s ever seen, and Kylo  _ still _ can’t believe that he had a hand in creating her.

 

_ My daughter. _

 

Then he turns to Rey, sprawled on her back with her arms tossed above her head. She looks beautiful at rest, still and peaceful. The lines from her forehead vanish and the bags under her eyes seem less dark. Carefully, Kylo leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her small, sweet mouth. She whimpers as she comes to life beneath him.

 

“I have to go,” Kylo whispers. “I love you.” 

 

“Stay,” Rey murmurs. She loops her arms around his neck and tugs him down. Kylo groans softly.

 

“I wish I could. You know I do,” he adds, giving in to the pout of her lips to kiss her again. He lets her deepen it, enjoying the slide of her tongue against his, the soft pillows of her lips moving with meaning against his. He’s missed this  _ so much _ . His dick is instantly hard and ready for attention. He sets the case down beside the bed gently, praying not to wake their sleeping princess, wanting this to go on as long as it can. It feels so perfect - his sweet omega in his arms, opening her lovely body up to him. He trails a hand from her cheek, down over her throat - pausing to make her whimper softly and shift beneath him - and further still until he’s cupping the swollen globe of her breast. 

 

Rey hisses and pulls back. Her nightgown is damp where his hand presses against her and Kylo stiffens painfully hard in his work slacks. He grinds against her as he squeezes her nipple - he can feel the warm milk dribble out. 

 

“Kylo,” she says quietly. He glances to her face and finds it’s dark with embarrassment. She moves to pull his hand away but before she can, he dips down to blaze a trail of kisses down her throat and over her cleavage, opening the front of her nursing nightgown with one hand, pinning her by the neck with his other. She blinks up at him with wide hazel eyes. 

 

“Let me,” he growls lowly. He dips his head and reverently wraps his lips around the aching point of her hard nipple. His lips tug on her breast, and it takes a few awkward tries for the milk to stream into his mouth. It’s sweet and watery, but delicious to him. He groans into her soft flesh, squeezing the side of her tit to aide the flow. 

 

“Fuck,” she whimpers, arching her hips off the bed to rub against him. Kylo knows he’s hard as stone, and that she feels it pressing against her. He wants to fuck her, he wants to taste her sweet omega pussy, but he can’t leave this milk to waste. He needs to drink it down, all of it, and as he gulps from her breast he reaches between their bodies to rub her cunt. She gasps at the sensation of having both stimulated and he feels her back struggling to arch up under his weight.

 

“Settle, omega,” he says, squeezing the hand against her neck lightly. Rey nods, eyelids fluttering shut as pleasure overwhelms her. Kylo noses his way across her chest, pushing the top out of his way, and latches on to suckle her other breast. He loves to feel how her breast goes soft as it empties, from taut to pillowy. It turns him on to no end to know that he’s emptying her now. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m an over-producer,” Rey huffs, and Kylo chuckles into her skin as he finds the sweet spot between her legs. He rubs and rubs and listens for the hitch in her breathing as she struggles to stay still beneath him. He loves feeling her try, knowing that she  _ wants  _ so badly to be a good girl for her big, strong omega. 

 

It doesn’t take long for him to finally abandon her breasts, once they empty. His belly feels full as he pushes up the hem of her nightgown to reveal her bare pussy. “No panties, Rey?” he tuts, and she blushes dark crimson as he frees himself from his work trousers. He’s going to get an earful from Hux, but the thought is shut down before it fully articulates. He wants to think about fucking his omega, not that ginger fuck.

 

She’s soaking wet as he lines their bodies up. She sighs softly as he pushes in and Kylo’s eyes fight to stay open. It’s been months since Hana was born an he’s been waiting so patiently - Rey feels even better than he remembered. She’s hot and wet and open for his cock as he rocks into her, gently, and she moans so softly. It doesn’t take long as they move together for her to arch up and gasp, tits bouncing. “Kylo,” she mumbles, tossing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as the orgasm rips through her. Her thighs twitch around his torso as he pumps into her, rougher now. It feels so good, he wants it to last - but he can’t. Kylo feels the warmth slide down his spine, pool in his hips, and then he explodes inside of her. It feels better than he ever remembered.

 

“Call in to work,” Rey says as they lay together, catching their breath. “Spend the day with me and Hana.” 

 

Kylo nods, though he know he shouldn’t. Everyone already says he dotes on her, spoils her. But he doesn’t feel about her like other men, he doesn’t treat her how other men treat their omegas. Rey is special, she has been since he first laid eyes on her. 

 

He sighs and wraps her in his arms, enjoying the peaceful moments before their daughter wakes. If he could do this forever, Kylo would. It was the best purchase he’s ever made.


End file.
